


The Codes For Despair

by VesperLord



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Audience Participation, F/M, What if?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperLord/pseuds/VesperLord
Summary: A What If? Scenario in which the NG Codes from Danganronpa 3 were used in the first killing game! Things turn out much, much different.NG Codes taken from: https://www.reddit.com/r/danganronpa/comments/527ih4/ng_codes_for_the_class_of_77_78/ (only look if you want to be spoiled)Vote on who you want to survive: http://www.strawpoll.me/11208791/r (I will take the top 6... edited slightly. There are certain characters whose deaths or survival is already planned, but I won't say who.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

“So, you’re completely scrapping this ‘class trial’ idea?” The black haired girl glances over her sister’s shoulder. “I thought it was cool.”

“Exactly why I scrapped it!” Her twin smirks. “The executions are awesome, no doubt, but I’ve figured out a way to use them.”

“Are we still doing that ‘I dress up as you’ thing?” The dark haired girl winces.

“Of course! And you’ll get a fully functioning bracelet too! It’d be suspicious if you didn’t. They’d figure you out right away.”

“Wait, so I could die if I do it? The tests on the headmaster looked painful…”

“Eh, as long as you follow the rules you’ll be fine, sis.” The sister shrugs, slipping a gas mask on as gas begins to fill the room. “Anyway, nighty night! Remember to act like a total airhead! Wait… you won’t need to do much acting for that.”

“But I’m… not… even… dress-” Mukuro Ikusaba collapses to the floor, as Junko Enoshima laughs on in twisted glee.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi wakes up inside Hope's Peak's Gym... but things are not what he expected.

**Chapter 1**

**Makoto**

I wake up in a gym, and not alone. There are fourteen others around me, and I slowly recognise them. Hope’s Peak Academy’s 78th class, and the people who should be my classmates. I’ve never met any of them in person, but the Hope’s Peak website at least gave me their names and talents. I slowly sit up, feeling something odd on my left wrist. I look down… some sort of bracelet?

“Upupupupupupupupupu.” A voice cuts through my thoughts, and I look up towards the podium. A stuffed bear jumps out from behind it, landing on top. “Hello there you little fuckers!” It yells. The bear was odd… it was half black, half white, with a red eye and an unsettling grin on the black side.

“The fuck is this?” A gruff voice cuts through. I turn around to see Mondo Oowada, the Ultimate Biker Gang leader, standing up and walking towards the bear. “Who the actual fuck are you supposed to be?”

“Why, I’m Monokuma!” The bear says. It’s mouth didn’t move when it talked, adding to the unsettling vibe. “And you fifteen are my test subjects!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” This came from somebody I recognise to be Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Player.

“Upupupupupupupupu… You see, there’s a killer among you. And they’ve already claimed their first victim!”

That’s when I notice the blood dripping down behind Monokuma. Slowly, a body is lowered down, a black haired man in a suit. A knife was in his chest, and the right side of his face looked swollen. Blood dripped from both the knife wound and his left eye.

I nearly puke. I hadn’t ever seen a dead body before, and I never though I would. And now I was trapped inside a school with the people who were supposed to be my classmates, and told that I had to kill them to make it out. This was insane…

I glance around, taking everyone in. Most of us are pale, some are vomiting. A girl with silvery-purple hair has a calm facial expression, however I can see that her fist is clenched tightly. According to the bear, one of these people is a murderer. But who?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The POV switches to Maizono, and the first NG Code death occurs as alliances are formed.

**Chapter 2**

**Sayaka**

I dropped to my knees, vomiting. I shouldn’t have… an idol shouldn’t be seen puking like this. But honestly? I could care less about my social status at this point. That was a dead body up there. A person. Granted, a person I didn’t know, but that didn’t make it any less horrific.

“There goes your headmaster!” The thing that calls itself Monokuma announces. “Now, let me talk about rules…”

“FUCK YOUR RULES!” The guy with hair like a corncob yells, rushing over and grabbing Monokuma.

A loud beeping emits from the bear.

“THROW IT!” The white jacketed boy yells.

The first boy does, and Monokuma explodes in midair. When the flash has faded, I turn towards the podium and the corpse… and another Monokuma is standing on the podium.

“That was rude!” It yells at the boy who threw it. “Now, let me state the rules, and if anyone touches me again, I won’t start a timer! Welcome, one and all, to the second mutual killing game! This one featuring Class 78 of Hope’s Peak Academy!”

_ Second mutual killing? There’s been another before this? _

“Now, the rules are simple. There’s a killer among you, who will kill one person every sleepy time! Speaking of, those sleepy times happen every hour, starting from once I finish my speech! If a sleepy time ends and nobody new has died, you win!

_ So there is a way to win this then… _

“Now, you should take a look at your bracelets! Those contain your NG Codes! If you trigger your NG codes, you die, courtesy of my special Monokuma poison!”

I tap my bracelet, and red words flash across the black side.  _ ‘Passing the 5th sleepy time without triggering another contestants NG code.’  _ What… I have to kill someone unless I want to die?!

I hear a shriek from the back of the room, and then a loud slap. I turn around to see the goth girl slap the fat boy across the face, drawing blood with her ring.

“Get your hands off me!” She yells.

“P-please, I… I need to-”

A jingle plays, and I see the fat boy grimace in pain. The right side of his face quickly goes purple, and blood bursts out of his right eye from behind his glasses. It seeps down his face as he collapses to the floor.

One of the other girls- this one with a bow in her hair- shrieks in terror as she sprints out of the gym.

“Upupupupupu… there goes the first victim of the NG codes! Hifumi Yamada went five seconds without touching another contestant, and the poison activated. To be fair, that one was probably a bit harsh… but ah well! Have fun trying to survive, kiddos!” And with that, Monokuma leapt off the podium and vanished.

I unsteadily walk over to the one person I recognise. Makoto Naegi. We’d gone to the same middle school, and while we hadn’t really known each other, I’d heard he was a kind and caring person. I assumed that was true, as I once saw him nurse an injured crane back to health after it got stuck in the school pool. I tapped Naegi on the shoulder, and the poor boy nearly jumped a mile into the air.

“Makoto?” I asked. “Do you remember me?”

“Sayaka?” He blinked. “Y-yeah… we went to the same middle school, right?”

I nod. “This is one hell of a place for a reunion, huh?”

Naegi grimaces.

“What the fuck are we gonna do?” The corncob-hair boy mutters. “Already, two fucking people are dead. Who’s gonna be next?”

“W-we’ve got an h-hour u-until we find out…” I turn to see a girl with glasses standing off to the side.

“Somebody should go find the girl who ran off.” This speaker is the lavender haired girl who had been standing in the back. “I want to know why she did that.”

“Who said you get to be our leader?” Corncob growls at her.

“I never said I was the leader.” Lavender replies calmly.

“You’re acting like you should be!” He clenches his fist.

“Um… guys?” A girl in a red jacket stands up from behind the podium. “There’s weapons back here. A lot of them.”

Uneasy murmurs spread throughout the crowd.

“We’re supposed to kill each other over paranoia about who the killer is.” Naegi says. “That’s what Monokuma wants.”

“And you know this how?” Lavender narrows her eyes. “Are you the killer, by any chance?”

“What?! No!” Naegi puts his hands up. "It's just an educated guess, that's all."

“Makoto wouldn’t kill someone!” I say, defending him.

“So you two know each other…” Lavender focuses her cold gaze on me. “Interesting.”

“Let’s all calm down…” The ginger haired boy who encouraged Corncob to throw Monokuma laughs.

“Fine then. Everyone reveal your NG codes here and now.”

“Whoa!” This one’s from a boy who looks a fair bit older than the rest of us. “Let’s not do that. We’ve got no reason to start learning everyone’s NG codes here…”

A tall boy with glasses sighs. “Idiots. This is exactly what the mastermind wants. I’m going to leave before more of your stupidity makes me want to kill myself.” Doing just that, he turns and walks off, leaving the rest of us behind.

“Friendly.” Jacket rolls her eyes.

“Wonder if all rich people are as dickish as him.” Older Guy mutters.

“H-he’s rich?” Glasses asks.

“Yeah, he’s Byakuya Togami, the future head of the Togami Corp.” Naegi says.

“R-rich, hot, and the head of a company…” Glasses swoons. “I’m in love…”

“Run after him then.” Lavender says.

“Wh-what? N-no, I can’t do that…” She mutters.

“Makoto, let’s go.” I whisper. 

“What? Why?”

“I don’t trust these people. The girl in purple in particular seems to be throwing accusations around.”

“Right… let’s slip off when we can.” Naegi nods.

“Let’s at least start with introductions.” Jacket girl says. “‘Cause I can’t start referring to you all with the nicknames I’ve come up with. I’ll start, I’m Aoi Asahina! But my friends call me Hina.”

“Introductions? Really?” Corncob scoffs. “Chances are, the ones of us who get the most ‘buddy buddy with each other are gonna be the first to die.”

“Is that a prediction then?” A muscular… (is that a girl?) asks from behind the crowd.

“Just common fuckin’ sense.” Corncob walked off.

Slowly but surely, the group goes their own ways. Jacket… no, Asahina’s her name, begins to talk with the muscular girl, as a boy in a white uniform walks off.

The goth girl who had inadvertently killed Yamada was sitting in a corner, clearly disturbed.

The ginger boy walks up to me and Naegi. “Hey. I’m Leon. Leon Kuwata.”

“Sayaka Maizono.” I respond, shaking his hand.

“Oh yeah, you’re that pop star! My cousin has a bunch of your albums and shit.” Kuwata grins.

I notice some of the others branching off into groups. Lavender wanders over to the podium and the corpse… is she shaking? She doesn’t seem like the type who would. She’s followed by Glasses, Older Guy, and a short girl who’s looking around nervously.

“In ten minutes, the lights in the gym will turn off in preperation for sleepy time.” Monokuma’s voice announces. “Sleepy time’ll only be a few more minutes after that.”

The goth girl gets up and walks off.

“Think we should explore?” Naegi asks.

I nod. “Let’s see if we can go find a map or something somewhere.” With me leading the group, we leave the gym, and hopefully, the paranoia inside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nobody voted for Yamada on the poll. At all. It's a good thing I planned his death from the start... he wasn't one of the people who could have been saved even if he had as many votes as Mukuro. Although... come on... that was never gonna happen.


	4. A quick update (will be deleted eventually)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update on how this fic is going, I will delete it when it no longer applies.

In case anyone is wondering what happened to this fic, I'm still working on it, however I'm mostly focusing on Jabberwock, another fic I'm writing (If anyone's interested, it's a fic about the Warriors of Hope joining up with the SDR2 cast, the link is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8027746/chapters/18381346), so this is on a temporary hiatus.

If you haven't done so yet, please feel free to vote on the poll here: http://www.strawpoll.me/11208791/r

So far, the top 6 are Mukuro, Chihiro, Celeste, Makoto, Kyoko, and Taka. I won't guarantee that these 6 will be the 6 survivors... I will edit the list to go along with the basic plan I set out for myself. And another quick note about the poll: Do not expect the people who are lower on the list to die first. The poll is for the survivors, not the order in which people die. 

Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to start this back up soon, I'm so sorry for having to put it on hiatus, I just feel like I'm focusing on too many projects at once.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters, I just don't know how to mark it as unfinished when publishing the first chapter.


End file.
